Rosalie's Worst Fear
by Gamblersgirl09
Summary: Rosalie's worst fear has come true and now it is ruining everything. What will happen with the rest of the Cullens find out? Im pretty sure it is better than it sounds. R&R Don't Own Twilight or anything in it
1. Mind Reading

'God, that's disgusting. How can he sit there and not want to kill her? That horrible, vampire loving, bit.." Rosalie's thoughts were broken off as a irritated snarl escaped from Edward's chest.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, from were she lay stretched out on his chest.

"Nothing, just Rosalie being Rosalie, you know. I find that lately it is getting even harder to ignore her puddle thin thoughts." Edward replied with a disgusted look on his face.

Rosalie heard Bella try to hide the small laugh that had started and she felt her muscles tense. Bella was lucky she didn't know how bad the beautiful blonde girl wanted to jump up right now, grab her by her hair, swing her out the front door and hope the door hits her ass on the way out. These thoughts caused Edward to snarl again.

"What's going on with you two?" Emmett asked walking in from the backyard. "I could hear you snarling all the way from out there."

"Edward can't keep inside his own mind and then gets upset when I think bad things about his pretty little meal." Rosalie spat, before getting to her feet, not even bothering with trying to stop the horrible thoughts about Bella that were passing through her mind. "It's bad enough he has to spend time with it in town but to bring it here? Ugh!" With that she flitted out to the garage, grabbed the keys to her BMW, and tore, squealing, out of the garage.

She drove for miles, determined to get out of Edward's range so she could be free to enjoy her thoughts in peace. She finally turned off the main road and drove up a long winding path to an empty clearing at the top of some cliffs. She parked the car and got out. Jumping up on to the top of the car she laid back and looked up at the stars, grateful to finally be alone with her thoughts. Yet, such peaceful serenity was definitely to good to last.

The sharp, coppery smell of blood pulled Rosalie out of her reveling. She slipped off the top of her car and looked out into the woods. It was dark, yet, thanks to her vampire eyes, she could see as if it was twelve in the afternoon. She could smell the approach of another vampire but she was calm. Others of her kind did not pose a threat, she was stronger than most. She would simply tell them this territory had been claimed and they would be on their way. She knew that much about her people, they always respected another's hunting ground.

"Hello?" She called, "If your looking for a quick eat your going to have to move to another town. My coven has already staked claim in this territory." She heard the musical laugh of the other vampire, yet the trees still blocked it's approach.

"Don't worry, my dear. I haven't come here for a 'quick eat' as you call it. I've come for something a whole lot more important." The other vampire called.

The voice made Rosalie's already frozen blood turn to ice. Her knees started to shake and she gripped onto the side of her car to hold her up, crunching the metal like twig. Her breathing grew ragged and she cried out, "I'm not afraid of you! You can't scare me!"

The other vampire just laughed and stepped into the clearing. "Oh, but you are. I can taste your fear, and it only makes me stronger."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you have to rile her up like that?" Emmett asked, before dropping into an armchair. "You know how she gets sometimes, you should have just backed off. It would have passed."

"You didn't hair what she was thinking. If I had been thinking that about Rosalie and you had heard it, you would have ripped my head off." Edward replied, wrapping his arms around Bella and pulling her closer, protectively.

"Come on, Edward. You flipping off at her every time she thinks something bad about me will just make her hate me more. Thoughts don't hurt me, just let them go." Bella said, snuggling her head against his neck.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine. How about this I'll apologize to her when she gets home. Would that make you happy?" He asked Bella.

"Ecstatic." She replied with a laugh before closing her eyes, Charlie wouldn't be expecting her home for a couple of hours and she it was so peaceful at the Cullens, when most of them were gone atleast. "Let's go upstairs and listen to music or something." Bella suggested, rolling off his chest and standing in front of the couch, her hand outstretched.

Edward sighed, took hold of hand and started to lead her upstairs.

"Have fun!" Emmett called after them, before busting out laughing.


	2. In the Clearing

"I killed you! I watched you die! You can't be here!" Rosalie gasped, staring at the figure on the other side of the clearing.

"No, you only that you had. I was lying there dying when you and that Cullen left me to rot. The servants found me and rushed me to the hospital. I'm only grateful that our that our new visitor was a bit on the off side. She came into my room and bit me. I had to suffer through days of agony thanks to you almost killing me. Yet, when I woke I found that I could bend a car in half with just a flick of my wrist, that I could outrun a train without even breaking a sweat, and I found that I was immortal and invincible. So, you know the first thing I did was round up some of my boys and turn them. Then, I decided to come after you…" He flitted impossibly fast, even for a vampire, across the field. He stood right in front of Rosalie, his hand softly stroking her cheek. "The one who got away."

Rosalie flinched away from him and started to scoot away from him but his other hand slammed to the other side of her, blocking her path and denting her car. "Aw, we can't have you running away like that. Not after I've just found you." The vampire said his face moving closer and closer to hers. "Your just as beautiful as I remember you, Rosalie. It'll be fun, to be able to use you before your beaten down like you were last time. Yet, who could blame me for going last? The boys needed their fun." The vampire whispered, a evil smile on his face and a lustful look in his eyes.

"My family will come after you if you do anything to me, Royce. Get away from me!" Rosalie growled, her voice cracking from terror. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him as hard as he could. Royce hardly moved an inch. Rosalie looked up at him in disbelief. She was one of the strongest vampires around. How could he just stand there without feeling anything.

Royce merely laughed, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the car, causing the sides to cave in. "I told you!" He snarled, lifting her up again and throwing her to the ground. "Your fear makes me stronger. I certain gift I acquired when I was turned. You'll never be stronger than me. I can do anything I want to you." He leaned down, wrapped his fingers around Rosalie's neck, lifted her to her feet and slammed her against a tree.

"My husband will kill you if you touch me." Rosalie snarled struggling against his hold. She screamed in her head for help, praying to god that Edward could hear her, but she herself had made sure that she was far enough away that he couldn't hear her thoughts.

The calm look that had remained on Royce's face through their whole encounter so far disappeared into a mask of rage. "I…" He snarled, lifting his fist and smashing it across her face, "am…" another punch, "your…" another punch, "husband…" another punch. "And you will always be mine!"

In all the years Rosalie had been a vampire she had not felt any real physical pain. She wasn't even sure if she could. The mind numbing pain her jaw proved that she could. "Please, let me go." She said with a tearless sob, her jaw throbbing.

"Not until I get a taste of what I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. You are mine Rosalie and you will warm my bed for the rest of eternity." He snarled his hands moving to the top button of her shirt. "Now, let's see the improvements your immortality has given to the rest of your features."

"I'm glad to see there's a little more fire in you this time, you were all extinguished last time." Royce said, a little smirk on his face.

Rosalie struggled harder as he started to unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You know you have to go. Charlie will be worried." Edward said, looking down at Bella. She nodded but didn't take her arms from around his neck. He put his hands on her arms and gently removed them from his neck. "You know Charlie will kill me if I bring you home even a few seconds late."

Bella pouted slightly and replied, "He'd understand. I know he would."

"We'll only be separated for a few minutes. I'll be up in your room before even you can get there." Edward said with a smile, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He grabbed her hand and moved towards the door.

"Fine." Bella said with a defeated sigh.

Bella smiled and said hi to Esme, Carlisle and Jasper as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, Bella." Esme said rising from the coach and walking over to give her a hug. "We were going to come up and say hi when we got home but Emmett said you guys needed your alone time."

Emmett burst out laughing as Edward sent him a glare. "You could have come up. It would have been fine." Edward said turning away from his family to give Bella an apologetic smile before turning his attention back to Emmett. "Is Rose back yet?"

Emmett shook his head, 'no' and turned his attention back to the television.

Edward nodded and continued towards the door. "Bye, everyone." Bella called as they walked out of the house and to his car.

Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder as he drove and they drove to her house in companionable silence. He pulled the car to a stop in front of her house, she jumped out, and ran to the door.

"Almost didn't make it." Charlie called from the living room. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't realize how much time had gone by at Jessica's until she said something." Bella said grabbing a bottle of water before running upstairs and calling. "Night! Love You!"

She ran into her room and sure enough, sitting on the foot of her bed was her Romeo.


	3. New car and broken hearts

Royce took a slight step back from the tree and zipped up his jeans. "You will go home, pack your things, and meet me here tomorrow at the same time. Or you can tell your family and my boys and I will kill them. Either way you will be mine. Do you understand?" Royce said with a snarl. Rosalie nodded weakly and Royce grinned. His hand flashed out and he threw her to the forest floor.

When Rosalie looked up the only thing left of Royce was his scent that lingered in the clearing. She crawled to her knees and gathered up what was left of her clothes. She slipped on what was left before crawling over to her car. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees. She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes but she knew they would never fall, never could fall. Her whole body shook as all the pain and feelings rushed out of her and tearless sobs.

Finally, when all she could do was make soundless hiccups she crawled to her feet and looked at her car. It was completely destroyed. The side where Royce had thrown her at was completely demolished and on the hood, where he had smashed down his hand, was a huge hole. Scenes flashed through her mind and she wanted to just curl up in a ball in die, like she had the first time. Yet, she knew this time there would be no relief. She could never get her revenge for this time and she would have to spend the rest of her life with her tormentor. She knew she couldn't tell her family about Royce, because she knew he would keep his promise and kill them.

The sound of a twig snapping in the distance pulled her gratefully from her horrible flashbacks. She went to the car door, ripped a hole in the metal and grabbed her purse. She knew her car was a lost cause and she couldn't come home with her clothes the way they were. Her thoughts were stuck in the past, in what had happened no more than thirty minutes ago, her mind switched over to automatic. Like she was going through the motions of running to a nearby town, picking out some new clothes, and putting them on without even realizing it.

When she snapped out of her deadened state she found herself on the lot of a car dealership, looking at a cherry red Lamborghini Gallarado, the keys in her hand. The man standing next to her was smiling like she had just said that he had won a million dollars.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased with your new car, Ms. Hale. Do you need to me to show you anything more do you just want to drive it off the lot?" The man asked, inching away from her.

"I'll drive it off the lot. Thanks." Rosalie replied before slipping into the driver's seat and starting up the car. She slammed her foot on the gas and the car shot off in a squeal of tires. She liked how it felt but she couldn't help thinking of her old car, how it now sat crumpled and battered on the top of that cliff. The images started flowing again. Royce standing there smirking at her, his mask of rage as he punched her against the tree, and the agonizing look of victory and control as he left her alone, battered and abused, in the clearing.

Her foot slammed onto the brake as she steered the car to the edge of the road. "Stop it!" She whispered fiercely to herself. "Get your thoughts under control! The only way the family is going to be safe is if I can keep your thoughts from Edward." She said, scolding herself at letting the images take her over. She needed to suppress them, visit them later when no one had the chance of getting hurt by them. She needed to visit them, find a way to move on, but not right now. Right now she needed to get home, pack her things and leave the only people she cared about more than herself.

With another silent sob she steered the Lamborghini back onto the road and started to sing an old French lullaby in her head. She focused solely on the song, all the way up the long driveway to the large white mansion. She pulled her car into the garage, still singing the haunting lullaby in her mind. The family heard her coming and nodded hello as she walked into the living room, but she ignored them and ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door, cranked up the music to almost deafening level and sank to the floor, the lullaby still playing over and over in her mind as if it was stuck on repeat.

_______________________________________________________

Edward pulled his Volvo into the garage, the sound of Rosalie's blasting music vibrating in his ears. He got out of his car, placed his hand on the cherry red car and whistled enviously at the Lamborghini. He flitted quickly into the living room. "Whose car is that? And what's got Rosalie into a rebellious teenager phase?" He asked before taking a seat on the piano bench.

"The car is Rosalie's, I guess. I didn't even know she had gotten a new one. I want to see!" Emmett exclaimed. He jumped to his feet and ran out to the garage, quickly followed by Jasper and Carlisle. "Damn!" Emmett exclaimed. His outburst quickly followed by similar exclamations from Carlisle and Jasper. It had been awhile since any of them had gotten new cars and the Lambo was all sparkly and new compared to the other cars in the garage.

"Why do you think she bought it?" Carlisle asked moving around the car, admiring it.

"It might have something to do with her emotions. They in complete disarray." Jasper said his hands resting on the hood of the car.

"What do you mean there are something wrong with her emotions?!" Emmett asked, turning a fierce glare on Jasper.

"I'm just saying she was completely out of whack when she came home. Something happened while she was out." Jasper replied.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell with the way she's listening to her music?" Edward asked, perched on the hood of his Volvo.

"Do you think I did something wrong?" Emmett asked, worried.

"Maybe, it was because you didn't stand up for her earlier. You know how girls are." Edward replied, with a shrug.

"I think it would be best if you went and tried to talk to her, son, maybe she'll tell you what's wrong." Carlisle replied, glancing over at his oafish 'son'.

"Can't Edward just read her mind or something and tell me what's up with her?" Emmett asked, with a hopeful look over at his brother.

Edward closed his eyes, concentrating on only Rosalie's mind. The only thing he got was a bunch of jumbled words sung really badly in horrible French. French was never Rosalie's strong language.

"I can't get anything from her. She's trying really hard to cover up her thoughts." Edward said, confusion and worry crossing his fine features.

"Oh shit! That means I've done something really bad." Emmett groaned before flitting out of the garage and up the stairs.

"What do you think is wrong with Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I don't know, the only other time she has tried this hard to hide her thoughts is when she was focusing on revenge for…you know." Edward replied.

"Do you think she's trying to go after someone else? Do you know of anyone she hates as much as she hates him?" Carlisle asked, subconsciously glancing at the bracelet Bella had made that hung around Edward's wrist.

Edward felt a snarl start in his chest but he was interrupted by Jasper. "Her emotions are not angry or resentful. Their just sad and..and…hurt." Jasper said, worry flooding his features. "What did you say you did earlier, that Emmett didn't protect her from?" Jasper asked.

"We just got into a fight about, Bella. I didn't think that would have affected her so bad. I'll go see if I can apologize." Edward said turning towards the door.

"I think that would be the best thing to do." Carlisle said, following his oldest 'son' towards the door, with Jasper trailing behind.

_________________________________________________

"I'm sorry, babe, please forgive me. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you earlier. I thought you were just joking." Emmett begged from in front of Rosalie's door, hoping she would open up so he could come in.

Rosalie was curled in a ball on the floor sobbing noiselessly, feeling guilty for keeping the only person she loved more than life out. The only person who would blame themselves for her pain, the only person who would ever think it was them when it wasn't. She wanted to get up and open the door but she couldn't bring herself to move. The energy it took to keep the song playing in her head, the memories repressed, and keeping her sobs quiet was to much. She couldn't even bring herself to start packing.

After a long time she heard a thump as Emmett slid down the wall outside her door. She knew from past experiences that he would sit their the entire night without moving, waiting for to let him in. How could she leave someone that loved her that much? The possibility of either never seeing him again or seeing him dead made her sobs come harder and faster. Her concetration broke for a quick second and the heart-wrenching sob could be heard form out in the hall. Instantly a fist crashed into the door.

"Babe! Please just tell me what's wrong! I can fix it I promise." Emmett whispered, "Please, just let me in and tell me what I did wrong."

Rosalie opened her eyes and looked over at the door, making sure she kept her concentration on the song playing in her head she whispered, so softly no human could hear, "Nothing's wrong, please just leave me alone."

She heard Emmett turn on his heel and walk back downstairs. He always did as he was told. Hearing him walk away from her was the final straw. She felt the numbness coming towards her and the last thing that flashed through her mind was, 'At least if I push him away know it will be easier to leave him tomorrow.' before the numbness overtook her completely.


	4. Leaving you behind

The words flashed through Edward's head like a flare. _'At least if I push him away know it will be easier to leave him tomorrow.'_ Rosalie's thoughts were quickly followed by Emmett stomping down the stairs and throwing himself into a chair. His normally carefree face was overclouded by a mask of sorrow.

"I don't know what I did wrong." He said in a defeated tone before laying back on the couch and closing his eyes, as if he could fall into sleep and relief. Yet, everyone in the room knew that would not happen, none of them had been able to lose their pain in the relief of sleep for many years.

_It will crush him if I tell him she's leaving. Maybe she didn't mean it literally. Why wouldn't she tell him! She knows it will crush him if she leaves!_ Edward thought, the idea of Rosalie leaving without Emmett, leaving them to pick up the pieces of the shattered boy who know sat depressed on the chair across from him, made Edward furious at her. How could she? Yet, even as he felt the anger rise Edward knew it was not fair. He, himself had left Bella when he thought he was protecting her. But, just as he thought about the idea he cast it away. What could Emmett possibly need to be protected from? Nothing could stop his bear of a brother, and not to mention the fact that he was immortal. Edward sighed and picked himself up off of the couch, he couldn't stand it anymore. Rosalie's problems were Rosalie's problems and he wasn't going to spend the rest of the night listening to that stupid song playing over and over again in his head. "I'm going to Bella's!" He practically shouted with a little more force than he intended to, which caused his whole family to look at him like he was crazy. In a blink of an eye he was out the door and sprinting through the woods to Bella's house.

The light in Bella's room was still on and he cursed himself, he should have been there when she woke up. He jogged at a 'normal', in his case human, pace across the treeless clearing, before glancing around for specators and scaling the wall to her bedroom window. He slid the pane open and gracefully landed in her room.

"Hey, where were you?" Bella asked from where she sat on the computer chair.

"I thought you were asleep and I wanted to go home to see if Rose was home yet, you know to apologize." Edward replied, before walking over to wrap his arms around her shoulders and place his chin on the top of her head. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at the book titles that filled the screen.

"I had a nightmare and since I figured I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to look up some books Angela recommended. Charlie was planning on going to Port Angeles this weekend for some new fishing gear that they don't have here, he's really excited and I thought he could pick them up for me." Bella replied before closing out of the browser and standing up. She wrapped her arms around Edward and snuggled close to him. "So, was Rose home?"

"She was but when I got home she was blasting some kind of rock music and still in a dreadful mood. You know, Rosalie, she is a total bitch when she wants to be. Today, she wanted to be. She wouldn't even talk to poor Emmett. He sat in front of her door for like four hours. She just told him to leave." Edward said with more venom in his voice than he meant to.

Bella, shocked that Edward had called his sibling a bitch, a word she had never even heard him use before, finally recovered and took a good look at his face. She could see the confusion, worry and anger in his eyes and knew something else was wrong, something that he didn't understand. "Something else is bothering you. Something bad." She said, not exactly asking him to tell her but she knew he would.

Edward, hating how perceptive Bella was at that moment, glanced away from her expectant gaze. Should he tell her? What if he had taken Rose's thought out of context? What if she wasn't really leaving? With a sigh, he grabbed Bella's hand and led her to her bed. He collapsed onto the pillows and held out his arms. She folded into him and laid her head on his chest. "I heard Rose's thoughts, and I think she's leaving tomorrow." Edward said, his voice quiet.

"Leaving? Like never coming back, gone for good?" Bella asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know, and truly I don't care. If she feels that she can leave Emmett and if she's fine with that than who cares about her." Edward said with a growl, before he started humming Bella's lullaby.

_I guess that is the end of that. _Bella thought before closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Edward.

_______________________________

Rosalie got up off the floor about three in the morning and started packing. She grabbed the largest of the suitcases from her closet and started throwing in clothes. She decided she would leave all her make up and beauty products, she would look her worst for Royce, he didn't deserve effort. Once she had all her clothes packed into her suitcase she grabbed all of the pictures of her and Emmett she could find and piled them into another bag. Royce may have her body but Emmett would always have her heart, and she decided that she would remind Royce of that every chance she got, even if she would have to live with the aching pain in her jaw that flared up with agonizing pain every time she moved it.

A few hours later she glanced at the clock, it was six and she could hear the other Cullen kids getting ready for school. Rose went over to her desk pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote:

I will always love you more than

anything in the world, Emmy

Rose 

She then hid noiselessly moved the desk, folded up the note and slid the piece of paper under the leg of the desk. Rose put the desk down, quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed her bags, and made sure the coast was clear before she sprinted down to the garage. She noticed Edward's car was already gone, he had to pick up Bella before school, and sighed in relief. She didn't want him walking in and see her throwing luggage into her car. She popped the trunk of the Lamborghini and slide the bags into it. She closed the trunk and walked back into the house. She could feel Emmett's eyes on her as she walked back up to her room, but she paid him no attention, except to turn her back on him as he moved to follow her. She could feel the hurt coming off of him in waves but she forced herself not to turn and run into his always forgiving arms, to tell him everything and let him take care of her, like he always did. No, that would only end in his death, and she wouldn't have that on her conscience. She knew Emmett better than anyone else, eventually he would forget her and move on. Maybe, he would even fall in love with a little slutty human like Edward did. This brought an evil grin to Rosalie's face, which she quickly flashed at Emmett. She hoped that if she was mean to him and made him hate her this last day, he would get over her that much sooner.

Rose waited in her room until the last possible second, she then ran down the stairs and got into her car. Guessing she wasn't going to school today, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice had driven to school in Emmett's jeep. Rosalie slammed her foot on the gas and squealed out of the garage. She sped all the way to the school, whipped into a parking spot and ran to class.

She was met by a surprised and extremely hurt look from Emmett as she stepped through the door of her first period class just as the bell rang. There were two seats open, one opposite of Emmett that everyone knew was hers and would never dare try to sit in and one on the far side of the class room near the front. Without a glance at Emmett, Rosalie walked over to the far side of the room and sat at the front of the class. She could hear the collective intake of breath from her fellow students and knew that there would be a million rumors flying around school before she even stepped out into the hallway at the end of class.

Rosalie felt Emmett's eyes on the back of her head and it took all her self control to keep her song playing in her head, hold back the sobs, and stare straight ahead. It was crushing her, not being able to comfort him when she knew how hurt he must be.

It was agony, sitting there the entire class period with Emmett's eyes boring holes in the back of her head.As soon as the bell rang, Rosalie jumped to her feet and ran out of the door. _I can't take anymore of this. Now's the time to leave! _She raced through the hallways and out into the parking lot. She jumped into her car and sped out of the parking lot. She didn't know where she would wait until it was time to meet Royce but she didn't care. She had to get away from here, she had to get away from the hurt looks of her family. She couldn't have the last thing she remembered about them was hurting them.

She drove for miles before pulling off at an exit and stopping at a mall. At least she could spend her time browsing in shops until it was time to meet Royce. That would have made Alice proud. She walked to the back of some dark and dinghy store, in a corner hidden from view and thought about what had happened. She guessed that she was far enough away from Edward that he wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts. She knew he must be miles away, sitting in class and holding hands with his little human like the good little boy he is.


	5. I should've known

Edward walked into his first period science class and made his way to the back corner of the room, the one farthest away from the teacher. Bella already sat at their table with a happy grin on her face. He took his seat beside her and asked, "Why are you so happy? You hate waking up early."

"Were watching some movie today and you know what that means!" Bella whispered excitedly, slipping her hand into his.

Edward couldn't suppress a smile, he most certainly did know what that meant. It meant as soon as the lights went off Bella would slide over onto his lap and they would cuddle and kiss all throughout the movie, just like all the other couples on the back row. Edward could hear the excited thoughts of Ben Cheney as Angela moved closer to him as the teacher stood up to slide in the movie.

"I love movie days." He heard the vile Mike Newton whisper as he moved closer to his new flavor of the week girlfriend. Which caused Edward's mind to be flooded with angry, spiteful thoughts from Jessica and the fluffy, romantic thoughts of Mike's new girl.

"I would enjoy this so much more if I didn't have to listen to what everyone else thought of these little treats." Edward whispered to Bella, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I was going to say, let me distract you, but I know my attempts would be futile. I not that good of a distraction." Bella said with a fake frown of sorrow.

"I beg to differ. You are very good at distracting me." Edward replied grabbing her other hand, and pulling her closer. "Five…four…three…two…one." He counted down, in a whisper only she could hear. At one the lights snapped off and Edward lifted Bella into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to block out all the thoughts of other couples doing exactly the same, when a simple thought from Emmett came and was like a bucket of ice over his entire body. He pulled back from Bella with a jerk and looked around the room for Alice.

Alice was two rows in front of them to the right, Jasper wasn't in this class so she got all the whole row to herself. "Alice!" He whispered so low he knew only she could hear him.

Alice turned her head a fraction of an inch and replied in her head, '_What?'_

"Something's wrong! Rosalie is here. She didn't stay home." Edward replied.

'_So? Maybe Esme told her she had to come or something. It's not a big deal.'_ Alice replied in a tone that was telling him to let the matter go. It wasn't there business.

"She's blocking her thoughts and I heard her say something last night about leaving and Jasper said her emotions are in complete chaos. Something's wrong!" Edward replied, insistently.

This information caused Alice to sit up a little bit straighter and Edward knew he had her hooked. Alice would be keeping a watch on Rosalie's future.

"Thank you." Edward said, before turning his attention back to Bella.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, her voice barely audible to the human ear, but she knew Edward would hear it.

Edward looked down at her and cupped her face in his hands, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't know, but I have a feeling its

something bad. Really bad."

_____________________________________________

The two had spent the rest of the class period in silence. Edward was to busy trying to break Rosalie's mental wall, which left Bella to sit in his lap quietly, head resting on his shoulder and watch the movie.

The bell rang loudly through the hallways, signaling it was time to move on to the next class period that Edward knew everything the teacher was teaching. School was so boring. He bent over to pick up his bag and that is when Alice's vision exploded in his brain.

_Rosalie was running toward her car and driving off. She was speeding down the highway, silent sobs shaking though her. _Time sped forward to around sunset. _The Lamborghini was parked on one side of the clearing, the battered broken body of Rosalie's old car was across form it. Rosalie stood in the center of the clearing, her whole body shaking in terror. Out of the woods, stepped Royce King. 'I'm glad to see you made the right decision, didn't want your family to die did you?' In a flash Royce was in front of Rosalie, his hand whipped out and grabbed her left wrist. He twisted it hard until Rosalie crashed to her knees in pain. He plucked the wedding ring, which Emmett had made Edward and Jasper spend hours in the jewelry store with him helping him pick it out, off her finger and crushed it with his bear hands. He then leaned down and snarled in her ear, 'Though it would have been fun, killing your husband. Maybe, I'll pay him a little visit later.' _

With that the vision ended and Edward had to grip the edge of the table to keep himself from snarling and flitting out of the room right then. He glanced over at Alice and the same shock and rage that consumed him was reflected on Alice's face. He grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her towards the door.

They both fled towards the door, hating that they had to keep to a human speed. By the time they got out to the parking lot, Rosalie's cherry red Lamborghini was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to go after her!" Alice exclaimed, running towards Emmett's jeep.

"You drive east, I'll drive west. She couldn't have gotten far!" Edward snarled, throwing open the door and starting the engine. He slammed on the gas and raced out of the parking lot with squealing tires. He heard the roar of the jeep as it started up behind him.

"Edward! Edward! Where are we going! What's wrong?"

It took the vampire boy a few seconds to realize that his girlfriend, who was sitting terrified in the passenger seat was talking to him.

"Rosalie's in trouble. We have to find her!" Edward replied, desperation and anger fighting for control of his voice.

Bella sensing the danger that Rosalie must be in to get both Alice and Edward into so much of a frenzy, nodded and sat back in the seat. She knew once he had calmed down he would tell her everything.

Edward drove for miles, he was about to give up and go home for back up when an onslaught of thoughts hit him like a sack of bricks. He cried out in rage at the horrifying images that filled his mind. "TAKE THE WHEEL!" he shouted at Bella as his hands flew from the wheel to his head, as if the pressure would take away the images. Bella grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and guided the car to the side of the road. Edward slammed his foot on the brake causing the car to jolt horribly.

The images, memory, and taste of fear flooded Edward's being. He had never seen any thoughts this powerful. Rosalie was standing in the meadow, the raw fear she felt at seeing Royce was more than he had ever known Rosalie could feel. The image then switched to feeling the pain and the helplessness as Royce forced her against the tree. He felt her resistance dying as Royce punched her repeatedly and he had to watch through her eyes as Royce raped her. He felt the agonizing pain of Rosalie blocking out the family she loved to save them. Finally, he felt the grateful numbness that Rosalie had slipped into.

With a racing heart and gasping breaths Edward dug his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Bella. "Call the whole family. Tell them it is an emergency and to get home immediately. Rosalie's in danger."


	6. Tell Me!

Emmett walked down the hall of Forks High, his head held down in despair. Rosalie didn't want him anymore. Edward and Alice were no where to be found and they had took his jeep. Without thinking he suddenly turned and raised his fist to slam it into a locker. He felt someone grab his arm and he turned to find himself face to face with Jasper.

"Let me go." He snarled ripping his arm out of Jasper's grasp.

"What's wrong, bro?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. Just leave me, alone." Emmett snarled before turning and walking away from Jasper.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Yea?" Emmett asked, flipping open his phone as he walked.

"_Edward says to get home now! Something's bad has happened to Rosalie." _The voice on the other end of the line, Bella's, said.

Emmett stopped dead in the middle of the hall, causing a scared freshman to slam into his back. He barely heard the young boy's squeaky apology as he made his quick getaway. Emmett's breath came in ragged gasps. He felt someone stop beside him and he grabbed onto Jasper's shoulder to steady himself.

"We have to go home. Now!" Emmett gasped as he turned and tried to keep to a human pace out of the school, Jasper following right behind him. Once they were out in the parking lot, they turned and walked into the woods where they took off at a sprint. They ran at full speed through the woods, taking no more than a minute to reach the house. Emmett threw open the front door and spotted Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Edward sitting on the couch.

"What happened to her?" Emmett asked.

"Royce. He's back and he has her." Edward replied, his eyes locked on the floor.

Emmett's blood felt ice cold as he crashed to his knees and cradled his head in his hands. That bastard has his Rose, his wife, the love of his life, doing god knows what to her. That thought alone would have stopped Emmett's heart if it hadn't already stopped beating many years ago. What had that bastard done to his Rose?

"What did he do to her?" Emmett asked, his head still buried in his hands and his voice barely audible even for vampire hearing.

Nobody answered.

Emmett's head jerked up from his hands and he roared, "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER!"

The ferocity in his voice shocked the family and sent Bella stumbling to hide behind Edward.

"Don't make me say it, please." Edward begged.

"Say it, say it, so I know exactly what I'm killing the bastard for." Emmett snarled, lumbering to his feet.

Edward looked away and shook his head.

Emmett charged at Edward, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Tell me." He snarled in Edward's ear.

"He raped her." Edward whispered.

Emmett dropped him to the ground before sprinting out of the house.

It took the family a few minutes before they broke out of the shocked silence.

"J…Jasper and Alice go after them." Carlisle ordered, immediately they took off after Emmett. "Edward, take Bella home and then join Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. This is going to get ugly real quick."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and instantly headed towards the door. Once they were out of the house, Esme turned to Carlisle.

"I knew something this would happen. You should have taken care of him, Rosalie was to young of a vampire to do it properly." She said, her voice fill with distraught.

"Are you blaming me for this? She didn't turn him, I know that for sure. Rosalie isn't that stupid. It was someone else." Carlisle replied, getting lost in memories of the past, trying to figure out where they had gone wrong with Royce.

"I guess your right. Come, let's go check Rosalie's room. Maybe something up there will give us a clue to were she is. Edward said he just saw a clearing and that could be anywhere in these woods." Esme replied, giving her husbands arm a gentle squeeze, pulling him out of his memories.

Carlisle nodded and followed Esme as she headed up the stairs.

"There must be a clue in here somewhere!" Esme exclaimed, as they tour through everything in Rosalie's room.

"Look under stuff. If she was running away she wouldn't have wanted us to find it until after she was long gone." Carlisle replied, grabbing the bottom of Rosalie's bed and lifting it up.

Esme nodded and picked up Rosalie's desk. A slip of paper floated to the floor.

"Carlisle! I found something." Esme exclaimed, grabbing the piece of paper and unfolding it. By the hurt look that crossed Esme's eyes, Carlisle knew that she wasn't happy by what she found.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"She didn't want us to come after her."

_________________________________

_Where would she go? Where did he get her? _Were the only thoughts flying through Emmett's brain as he flew through the forest. He didn't know where she would go that Royce could have found her without any of the rest of the family knowing. At that thought an image flashed through his mind, it was of the clearing that he and Rosalie had found when they were trying to have some alone time. He instantly altered his course and sprinted full speed toward the clearing and the way his gut felt, he knew that this was where Rosalie would be. "Don't be scared, Rose. I'm on my way." Emmett whispered.

(sry for short chapter)


	7. Safe in your arms

**Rosalie parked the Lamborghini across the clearing from the skeletal frame of her old car. She took a deep breath before opening up the door, stepping out and slamming the door shut. The resulting crunch of the door slamming against the frame was the perfect reminder that she was slamming the door shut on her old life and stepping into a world of pain. **_**Why am I doing this? Why don't I run?**_** The girl kept asking herself as she walked to the back of her car and took out her bags. The answer came immediately and without hesitation, **_**because I love my family more than I love anything in the world. I will do anything to protect them, even if it means spending the rest of eternity with a psychopath. **_**She had just set the last of her bags on the ground, when his scent drifted to her on the breeze. Her body tensed and she felt herself start to tremble. **

"**I'm glad to see you made the right decision, didn't want your family to die did you?" Royce asked as he stepped out from the woods, followed by a couple of his henchmen. Rosalie recognized all of them, it was like she was seventeen again, walking into the alley. The one on the left had been the first one to touch her, then the one on the right. She felt her breathing speed up in terror. A realization hit her like a sack of bricks, she wasn't just going to be used by Royce for all eternity. She would be a toy to all of them. Something to bring out when they were feeling bored. Her instincts told her to flee, but before she could even take a step, Royce appeared in front of her. **

"**Having second thoughts, love?" He asked, with fake sorrow. His boys laughed loudly in the background and started to close in on her, blocking her escape. "That wouldn't be any fun though, would it?" He said before his hand reached out to cup her face. **

**Rosalie reached up with her left hand and pushed his arm away. It was then that Royce's eyes landed on her wedding ring. "Looky here boys, my girl is still wearing another guy's ring. What should we do about that?" He grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard. **

**Rosalie felt the bone crack, cried out in pain and crashed to her knees. **

**Royce's boys laughed. **

"**Take it off!" One yelled.**

"**You always did like to be rough, Royceboy!" the other cried.**

**Royce pulled off the ring Emmett had given her, crushed it with his fist and threw it into the woods. He bend down in front of Rose, "That wasn't really nice, now was it Rosey. That really hurt my feelings." He said with a sad frown before his face hardened with anger and he spat, "Things like that don't go unpunished!" He pulled her to her feet and threw her into the arms of one of the waiting henchman. The man, put his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and started to kiss her neck. **

"**Get away from me!" Rosalie snarled, jamming her elbow into his nose. **

"**Bitch!!" The man yelled, releasing her and putting his hands to his face. **

**Royce only laughed and flitted after Rosalie as she broke for the woods. He caught her quickly and slammed her to the ground. "That wasn't very nice, Rosalie. You seem to have forgotten your manners after all this time." He said with a twisted laugh before kicking her repeatedly in the side. Rosalie felt each blow but grinded her teeth against the pain. She wasn't going to let Royce have the satisfaction of hearing her scream. **

**____________________________________________**

_**So close! Almost there! **_**Were the thoughts flying through Emmett's head as her raced up the hillside. He was almost to the cliff top, he could practically smell Rosalie's scent on the breeze, along with three other scents he did not recognize. He knew in his heart that one of them was Royce, the man who had caused his Rose so much pain and suffering. He pushed himself faster and faster, thoughts of what could be happening to her at that very moment pushing him to greater and greater speeds. He burst out of the trees and into the clearing, the first thing he saw was his Rose on the ground, and a man repeatedly kicking her. He bellowed in anger and the man stopped and looked up at him, shocked. **

"**Get him!" The man yelled to the other two men who stood around him. The other two jumped towards Emmett, but he easily beat them to the side, killing them the only way he knew how to kill another vampire. Decapitation. During the ten seconds it had taken Emmett to dispatch the two henchman, Royce had picked Rosalie off of the ground and now held the struggling girl close to him, one hand on her chin ready to break her neck in and instant. The other was around her waist, pressing Rosalie up against him. **

"**You must be the husband." The man, Emmett guessed to be Royce, said with a smirk. "It'll be fun killing you in front of her."**

**Emmett snarled and replied, his voice dangerously low and quiet, "Let her go, and I swear I'll kill you quick." **

"**Kill me? You don't stand a chance." Royce said with a cynically laugh before turning Rose's head towards his and kissing her full on the lips. "Yet, I can see why you want her back so bad, she sure is fun. Especially when she puts up a fight." **

**Emmett bellowed before rushing Royce. The man threw Rose out of the way and met Emmett's attack full on. Emmett tackled Royce into the ground and beat him upside the head. Royce pushed Emmett off of him, and knocked Emmett to the ground. Royce straddled his chest and put his hands on either side of Emmett's head. "Ready to die?" Royce asked a twisted grin on his face. He was just about to snap Emmett's neck when he felt a pair of hands land on his head. "Go to hell!" Was the last thing Royce heard before Rosalie killed him. **

**She fell to her knees, tearless sobs racking her body. "He's dead, he's really dead." She whispered over and over again. Emmett crawled over to her and wrapped his big arms around her, cradling her to his chest. "You did it. You did it, babe. He's never coming after you again. It's over." He kept murmuring into Rosalie's hair as he rocked her while she cried. Finally, she looked up at him and whispered, "I tried to make you hate me." **

**Emmett looked down at her asked, "Why?"**

"**I wanted it to be easier for you to move on, when I left."**

"**I could never get over you, you should have just told me. We could have ended this a lot sooner."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you, too."**

"**Do you forgive me?"**

"**You did what you had to save your family, that doesn't need any forgiveness. We all would have done the same thing." **

**Rosalie smiled at this and kissed her bear of a husband. **

"**Are you ready to go home?" He asked before standing up and lifting her into his arms. **

"**Yea, you can drive my new car." Rosalie replied. **

**Emmett had just set Rosalie in the passenger seat, and placed her bags back into the trunk, when Edward, Alice, and Jasper burst into the clearing. They looked around at the three dead vampires and then at Rosalie and Emmett. "We'll take care of this." Was all Edward said before each of them picked up a body and disappeared back into the woods. Emmett nodded after his family and got into the car. They drove home in silence. Rosalie told Esme and Carlisle that she needed to be alone for awhile before she and Emmett disappeared into their room. They laid down on the floor, Emmett's arms around her holding her close. Rosalie laid her head against her husband's shoulder and sighed. After two days of hell, she finally felt safe again. She would always feel safe in Emmett's arms. **

**END **

**AN: yeah it was kind of a crappy ending, but I suck at endings so I did my best. Thanks for the reviews! There all really nice. Sry it's taken me so long to write. I've been busy. I just bought a horse and made the softball team so whenever I haven't been at practice or doing homework, I've been out with the horse. Hope you liked my story. **


End file.
